


Sacred and Profane

by TheHigglediestOfPigs



Series: BPRD PWP [1]
Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: (it doesn't come into play outside of a few corny metaphors), (you're in catacombs suggested to be a tomb with a holy relic in it), Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking on the job, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, Hand on Throat, M/M, Mild Kink, Other, POV Second Person, Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex During a Mission, Smut, ask to tag if I missed anything, definitely blasphemous locations, fucking from behind, mild top/bottom dynamic, mildly blasphemous nicknames, neutral!reader, reader is a bottom, reader is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHigglediestOfPigs/pseuds/TheHigglediestOfPigs
Summary: Reader gets frisky on the job, and Hellboy is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader
Series: BPRD PWP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Sacred and Profane

  
God, Hellboy could fuck.

  
The mood struck you, as it often did, in the most awkward of times, but he was on you the instant you made him aware, dragging you into the nearest empty room of the catacombs. The others would just have to move on without you for a while.

  
”Fuck it, we've got priorities here,” he growled, turning your back to him and shoving his hand down the front of your pants before you even got your zip all the way down. 

  
You choked back a moan as he began stroking you eagerly. He knew you were plenty ready for it, with your dirty mind and the adrenaline rush of being on a mission. He chuckled into your ear and whispered.

  
“You been thinking about a different kind of tomb raiding all day haven’t you?”

  
”Mphm!” you nodded, reeling from the lack of buildup. Straight up to eleven, his hand working you hard, but you had in fact been aching for it all day. You stretched your back along the length of his torso, and reached up to grab his big head. Your fingers gripped in his hair, you twisted your face to him and gave him a sloppy sideways kiss.

  
With his big stone arm he hoisted you up against him until you were barely on your toes, supporting your weight with the heavy cylinder of his forearm. He angled his head and yours to deepen the kiss, slipping his long tongue in to taste you, licking along your tongue almost to the back of your throat. That along with a clever maneuver with his wrist sent a shock through you, and earned him another moan. He chuckled into your mouth as he swallowed it, pleased with himself. 

  
“Damn, Red,” you groaned quietly as you pulled away with a wet smack of lips. 

  
“Damn, yourself,” he said, and you felt his tail snaking up the front of your shirt, caressing your belly and your chest, hot and dry in the cold, damp air. He loved the way you squirmed against him as it twitched and coiled on your skin. He couldn’t help but pull your ass a little harder into his rock hard bulge. The feel of him, always running so hot he could radiate through just about any layers, his cock twitching and straining to escape his jeans and pressed into the crack of your backside, set you straight to instinctual rutting back against him. His soft grunts you were rewarded with only made you feel more like an animal. He tightened his hold on your chest and you were completely off your toes now, wriggling and rocking into his skillful hand. And you were nearly there, nearly-

  
“Oh fuck, Red!” you gasped almost inaudibly as it ramped up. 

  
“That’s it, quiet as a church mouse, don't want to get caught like this." 

  
His voice against your neck made you tremble even as you reached the threshold and passed it, short circuiting as the pleasure pulsed through you. You did as he said, even as you threw your head back against his shoulder, your mouth open but the only sound a strangled, breathy whimper. He watched you, the way your face twisted in your bliss, the arc of your throat. He licked your pulse point up to your jaw, savouring the taste of your sweat and the fluttering and shaking of your flesh. 

  
Your body was spring-loaded all the way through, curling back on yourself and pressed hard to his chest, his hand clenched tight to you keeping your nerves at high voltage to the last moment. Finally you sighed, with a little hitching gasp as a stray zap of aftershock ran through you, and fell limp against his chest. 

  
"Feeling better?" he whispered, kissing your cheek.

"A little," you whispered back with a wicked smirk. You and he both knew what you really wanted to feel. This was just the aperitif. He growled low in his throat.

  
"Greedy," he chided, shaking his head in mock disapproval. "Give a church mouse a handy..." 

  
He set you down on your feet so he could take a step back. With one hand he shoved your pants down roughly until they were around your thighs, and then unzipped himself, still clutching you with his oversized stone hand on your waist. 

  
When he took his cock out you felt it fall against your ass, hot and trailing precum on your skin as he drew the tip toward your waiting hole. He hesitated a moment, the head just touching at your entrance, waiting a moment just to make you impatient.

  
"Come on, Red," you whined.

  
"You want my cock, you're gonna get it on my terms," he growled in your ear. You shivered. Couldn't argue with that.

  
He kept himself lined up with your hole just by gentle pressure, and let his softer hand wander, squeezing your ass and enjoying the feel of your flesh giving under his fingers. He slipped his hand up your shirt, caressing your side, your chest, briefly flicking your nipple as he passed it and making you bite your lip. His hot, calloused fingers slipped up from your collar and gently over your throat. A sigh and a shiver escaped you, from the way his fingertips passed over your pulse point, and captured you just behind the jaw, holding you still ever so gently but making your nerves run wild, your vulnerable throat safe in his grip. 

  
You put your own hand over his forearm, feeling the muscles and the coarse hair, all the memories of the pleasure both attributes of his had brought you swimming in your head. 

  
That's when his stone hand clutched harder at your hip. He began to push himself into you. As the head popped in past your entrance he wrapped his stone arm around you and lifted you once more for better leverage. The stretch to accommodate him stung deliciously. You hummed in satisfaction.

  
"That's what you wanted, huh?" You could hear the smirk on his face, and the restraint to keep his voice level, barely handling how tight you were on him. He wasn't the only one; you almost wanted to howl in ecstasy, raw and primal, let it echo through the catacombs around you, wake the dead. "You wanted me inside you -"

  
"You make a demon possession joke, I'm gonna -" you cut him off, but you were cut off next, by your own moan as he finally bottomed out. He filled you completely, your insides shuddering against his hot and heavy cock. 

  
"I don't think you're gonna do much of anything," he grinned. He turned your face toward him and kissed you, deep and languid, tongue making you feel impaled from both ends. When you moaned into his mouth he drew it out further, made it end with a pathetic groan, by rolling his hips back, pulling himself almost all the way out of you. 

  
He came back with a snap. The impact to your walls made you grunt, and he kept his mouth pressed to yours, not letting your voice ring out in the dark chamber as he continued. 

  
God, Hellboy could _fuck_. 

  
Steady and hard, he knew the exact right angle to make your insides ache with beautiful, deep pleasure, sliding out and snapping back. You bit his tongue as he fucked you, making him growl, and the grip at your throat tensed ever so slightly, but never hardened, not without your say so. When you released his tongue he pulled away with a wet smack and bit your lips, your jaw, your ear, all the while fucking you at the same steady pace. 

  
"Little church mouse, what have you got yourself into," he panted, pressing his forehead to your temple. He was now holding you for dear life, fucking you right his only impulse. You fisted your hand in his hair, clawed at his arm around you, trying to keep your voice choked down. The echoes of your small strangled sounds, Hellboy's soft grunts, the slap of flesh on flesh, it all bounced off the walls, sacred and profane music to both your ears. 

  
The pounding of his hips against your ass felt like it could bruise, the friction of him inside you was hot and just the right side of painful, the bottoming out of his cock crashing into oversensitive tissue sending spasms through your body. Another orgasm was building inside you, your already fried nerves waking back up for another charge. 

  
"Shit Red, it hurts so good," you hissed. He grunted, raking his teeth against your jaw again. The small hitch in his rhythm was the only hint that he might not be far behind you. 

  
"Gonna cum for me again?" he growled. "Gonna be good and cum on my cock?"

  
"Yes!" 

  
"Gonna let me be bad and cum inside you?"

  
"God, yes, Red - ah!" 

  
The second, powerful orgasm ripped through you, toe-curling and mind-numbing, wracking your body. You went rigid in Hellboy's arms and it was sheer luck that you were too breathless in ecstasy to cry out. The aftershocks seemed to go on forever as he fucked you through it, his rhythm finally faltering as you clenched around him. 

  
"Fuck, you're tight!" he grunted. "Fuckin' grip me so hard I can barely keep puttin' it in, fuck I'm gonna cum so hard in you, gonna cum, gonna-!"

  
Slamming in to the hilt he finally spilled, hot spurts painting your still-shuddering insides. He bit down on your shoulder to keep from moaning and roaring in beautiful agony. The heat and the wet growing inside you made your eyes roll back, the perfect sensation of being overfull of him, little sparks still bouncing around in your body in the aftermath of your orgasm. He gave a few more faltering thrusts to really ride out his own, his seed spilling a little from you as it still came gushing from him. 

  
Finally no more could come from him and he put you on your feet. You were both left panting, feeling gooey and leaning on each other, hands still clutching each other, his mouth still on your shoulder and drooling. His cock slowly softened inside you. 

  
He regained his composure first, releasing his bite from your shoulder with a slurp, and carefully pulled out of you. He propped you up on his shoulder as he tucked himself away.

  
"Wish I could clean you up," he smiled, standing back up and giving your ear a suggestive lick.

You shuddered and smiled at the thought of further stimulation, but sighed as you got your legs back under you. Your knees shook a little still as you pulled your own pants back up. 

  
"Me too," you said. "But I guess holy relics don't retrieve themselves."

  
"Shower when we get back?" he purred. 

  
"We'll need it, I'm sure."

  
"Where the hell are they?" came his handler's voice, echoing from the catacombs ahead. "Agent Hellboy?"

  
"Uh oh, gonna get me in trouble, church mouse," Hellboy teased you.

  
"Devil made me do it," you shrugged.

  
"Hey, I make the jokes!"  



End file.
